Manes (GORE WARNING)
In the festivities of Friday 13th, Im going to write a Fanfiction centered mainly around Gore. I just need to get out of Visual Editor, and we're good. Anyways, its time I introduce the appropriate templates and warnings. Mild is nothing short of an understatement. Well, you, the reader, or more appropriately, , Welcome. The main character is Mantykor, Note, anything that may be too gory will be hidden behind a hideline. Introduction You may wonder why Mantykor wears the manes. Is she hiding a horrible defect? A scar? Or is it something else? Well, its time you find out the truth. Chapter 1: Missing A Dream (Chapter Themesong- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SabrsZiRFYI ) Once upon a time, there were two sandwing sisters. One was Mantykor, and the other was Dustdevil. One lived in the savannah, so did the other. When they grew, they found jobs as assassins, working together. One was the "therapist" of the group, and the other was the "bad cop." Things got deeper. One was obsessed with lions, the other with wolves. But why? Well, upon a sunny day on the town of Possibility, walked the two sisters, and there walked two theives/murderers. One of them was a mudwing. The other was a flashy Sandwing... And the sandwing was probably the more charming of the two. Mantykor passed the many dragons, and read off the parchment she had been given, hinting to where they were. And she arrived to a small house, she knocked on the door. The name of the targets were Saguaro the Sandwing, and Bullrush the Mudwing, She was met with the eyes, or more accurately, cold glare of a near soulless mudwing, "Could I talk to you near that rock that looks like a Pinecone? I have to discuss a matter with you." She said, and promptly, the mudwing agreed. When they had reached to rock, it stood tall, it had rocks layered in a tower, definitely carved and stacked by a dragon, she turned to the mudwing. Perfect timing... She rose her claws and slashed them across the Mudwing's Face, before she heard him whisper something. She took note that he was also holding something. "Red rain of rainwing venom, Red bubbling rainwing venom. Red lava on dragon's skin. Cured only by fur of brave feline." He quickly attacked back, and was treated to a slash across a neck. Mantykor dug her claws through the plates on his neck, watching as crimson gushed downwards, it was almost black, the mudwing's blood. She pulled back her claws once the mudwing collapsed, bringing muscle and other things with them. The mudwing was most certainly dead. She ran back to possibility, and back to the house, when she laid eyes on it a second time, she noted it was scrawny and poorly built. She knocked on the door again, to be faced by a sandwing. It smugly grinned. "How may I help you?" She frowned, but then smiled. She wasn't going to kill him. Chapter 2 Category:Genre (Horror) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Mature Content